In this section, we discuss the scientific and administrative leadership of this partnership. The Administrative Core functions as a liaison between the partnership Pls (Drs. Beti Thompson (FHCRC) and Mary O'Connell (NMSU)) and the project/core leaders. This core integrates the leadership and program management team and the individual project and core teams in support of the NCI CRCHD mission. This U54 partnership is built on mutual interests and the teamwork of numerous investigators and associates. Although NMSU and the FHCRC are separated by a considerable distance, all parties meet frequently by daily use of electronic communication, especially Skype and video teleconference, and regular in-person meetings. The overarching goal of the Administrative Core is to maintain a seamless infrastructure that fosters the active exchange of information throughout the entire partnership. In addition, the core links the partnership to external communities and stakeholders. This communication function of the core increases an understanding of cancer and cancer health disparities among our partners.